


I'm begging you

by pseudofoucault333



Series: ROK Standalones [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Dildos, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2870309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has always wondered what it would take to make the great Captain Jack Harkness beg. </p><p>Written 2009 and unbetad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm begging you

**Title:** I'm begging you [s/a]  
**Author:** lovin_torture // pseudofoucault333  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Pairing/character:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** Ianto has always wondered what it would take to make the great Captain Jack Harkness beg.  
**Prompted by:** space_monkey52  
**Kink:** restraints, orgasm denial  
**Notes/Warnings:** No Beta so any mistakes that are made are my own.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them for my own sick twisted pleasure :) title © The Stone Roses :)

It had become obvious to me when I first met the enigma that was Captain Jack Harkness that he liked to be in control. He needed it to make him feel like he was important to those around him that he had some purpose in his life and could demand the same of his co-workers and sometimes in the case of complete strangers. But as I had come to know him more and more it had become obvious there was something under the surface he was trying to hide, to distance himself from until he was sure it didn’t exist. I tried to pry it out of him on multiple occasions but he would always distract me somehow. A touch, a look, a kiss or a fuck if the others weren't around. But I knew somehow I was going to get the bottom of this, hell he may not like the fact that someone actually cared about him and wanted him to open up but he wasn’t going to have much choice in the matter. Well if he wanted to continue on with his favourite activity anyway.

Going on sex strike had probably taken more out of me than it had out of him but I knew it was for the best. It began pretty simply, leaving him alone in his office after delivering his coffee when I would usually have stuck around for a quick blow job under his desk. I had felt him watching me from his office window with his eyebrow raised in silent questioning why I had changed our usual arrangements without a word, he probably thought I didn’t see him because every time I’d look over my shoulder he would turn his line of vision on to one of the others. But I knew. I knew Jack so well that I didn’t even have to look at him to know. 

By the end of the seventh day, after feeding our newest three resident weevils for the night and spoiling Myfawny with her usual Friday night bar of dark chocolate I retreated to the archives to gather my things together and go home, to get some sleep while I could grab it. Of course when I got there, Jack was stood a couple of feet away with his face buried in a file. I honest to god hope that wasn’t a random one from the alphabetically sorted pile on my desk or he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

“Can I help you with something sir?” I asked, taking the file from his slackened grip and checking the title of the file before replacing it in the pile.

“Er yeah actually Ianto...I was wondering if you were busy tonight.” He asked, flashing the Harkness grin at me that told me that no way in hell was I going to get that badly needed sleep that night. Dammit, why was my restraint not as powerful as his?

“Er....I don’t know sir. I was going to go home and sleep, since it’s been a busy week and all.” I said, keeping a neutral tone in my voice as I slid my com out my ear and put it in the desk drawer, pausing to remove my cell phone in its place.

“Well I could come with you. “ he said excitedly, making me think of a puppy that needed the attention of its owner so badly it would eagerly get in to trouble if that was what it took. Only Jack wasn’t a puppy, he knew better, but where sex was concerned he may as well be one.

“If you come with me neither of us will be getting any sleep sir.” I said, raising an eyebrow as I slid the desk drawer shut and unlocked my computer to turn off the workstation for the night. 

“And?” he said with that angelic smile that made me consider giving in just for a split second. One night of sex with Jack would be more than worth it, but no....he wasn’t being honest with me so why should I give him what he wanted?

“No Jack. I'm going alone....” I said, turning the monitor off and grabbing my coat before walking out the archives with Jack’s footsteps following at a surprisingly fast pace.

“Oh come on Ianto! It’s been seven days and nights of nothing, I'm ready to beg you here!” he whined, causing a small smile to appear on my face before I stopped in mid step and turned around to look at him.

“Really? Beg you say?” I said, tilting my head in a way that he probably read as a go ahead because he nodded eagerly.

“Then beg....and we’ll see.” I said, crossing my arms so the coat rested over both my hands and watching him raise an eyebrow as though to make sure I was serious. I gave him a look as if to ask him what he was waiting for but was definitely surprised when he sighed and sunk on to his knees, his intoxicating blue eyes wide and pleading as his hands clasped each other in a silent prayer.

“Please Ianto.....let me fuck you.” 

I put on a face of thoughtfulness before rolling my eyes, he looked so damned pitiful and desperate that a part of me knew I should just let it happen and offered him a hand to help him to his feet.

“You’re going to have to a lot more begging when we get to mine....you are not getting off so easily.” I said, grabbing his coat before leading the way out the hub once he’d powered the whole place down.

He pulled me into a kiss in the middle of the Plass and I felt my resolve weakening, his tongue trying to push away my reason for being so strong but I refused to let it happen. I pulled away before I lost my train of thought, wrapping my hand around his wrist and continuing to lead the way towards my car. He was persistent though, tried to kiss me against my car door and my front door but I managed to keep my wits about me by reminding myself of the fun I was going to have making him beg for me to let him come as soon as we were inside.

I hung up both our coats and found myself shoved up against the nearest wall, his hands resting on my waist as he pressed his lips to mine. I knew my sense of restraint was becoming paper thin as I kissed back deeply letting his tongue open my lips so the taste of him would completely take over my mouth. My hands followed a trail from the small of his back, where they had rested instinctively whenever I was in this position, to the zip of his pants causing him to nip my lip teasingly and pull back.

“As much as I would love to do this here...I think for once you can wait until we get to my room.” I said, raising an eyebrow as I slid from between the wall and him to get some items I would need to draw out the plan. I wasn’t exactly surprised when I heard his heavily booted footsteps taking a quick pace down the hallway to my room, making a slight grin appear on my face as I pulled out my supplies from the cupboard under my sink. 

While at Jack’s we had a various amount of toys hidden in the drawer beneath his bed, here it had been harder for me to find somewhere to keep them where my sister and her kids wouldn't find them if they sprung a surprise visit on me. It had been a hard choice between the cupboard in the bathroom or the sink but in the end the sink’s cupboard made it easier to hide them amongst the several bottles of cleaners and stain removers I often needed to get rid of stains from work when I couldn't afford the dry cleaning bills. I picked out the cock ring, hand cuffs and dildo which he’d brought me for Christmas but so far hadn't been christened, what better time than the present? I pushed the box back amongst the bottles and closed the cupboard before taking a slow pace to my room, spinning the cock ring leisurely around my index finger.

I wasn’t surprised when I arrived to see Jack sat on my bed with not a stitch of clothing covering his form and my mouth seemed to water at the sight and size of him. It was like my body was getting free reign of what was going to happen next despite the fact that my mind was trying to remind me that this wasn’t just for him. I closed the bedroom door and threw the cock ring at him, watching him raise an eyebrow at me as though wanting to know if I was serious. Seems like he doesn't think I can hold out due to my age.

“Put it on while I undress.” I said in a demanding tone that seemed put that alluring sparkle of arousal in the depths of his blue eyes.

“Yes sir.” He grinned, picking the cock ring up and leaving me to undress all the while keeping my back to him. 

I was soon completely nude with my clothes in a pile on the chair instead of folded like I usually would make myself do. Normally it would bother Jack and he would make comments about how it wasn’t normal for someone my age to be so fixated on being neat. This time when I turned around he was sprawled on the bed with the silver glimmering from the perfect skin and making a grin appear on my face as I crawled over him. I straddled his lap, taking the handcuffs from where I’d left them on the bedside table while undressing and clicking one around his wrist while pressing distracting kisses on his neck and collar bone. It wasn’t until I’d manoeuvred the other between the bars of the headboard and clicked it closed that Jack seemed to realise what was going on.

“Whoa....Ianto I didn’t expect us to be so kink...” he began but my lips quickly occupied his own as I clicked the one of the other handcuffs from the set around his wrist and doing the same as I had with the other. A grin appeared on my face as he tried to pull his hands away from the headboard to rest his hands on my hips and pressed a teasing kiss to his lips before grabbing the dildo and sliding down his body leaving kisses at certain places that had him groaning. 

I put the dildo on the bed as I lifted his legs over my shoulders, pressing kisses against his inner thighs and watching as his body began to arch and shift to try and make my lips pay attention to the part of his anatomy that needed the most attention. I grinned at him and nudged his strained arousal with my nose teasingly, bringing a groan from his lips.

“I did say you weren't getting away with it that easily.” I grinned, pressing a kiss to his erection before grabbing the dildo and sliding it inside him, flicking the switch with my thumb as it entered him.

“The moment you beg me and really mean it Jack....that cock ring is off and I'm taking place of that dildo.“ I said, my gaze flickering up his figure to meet his. His eyes were wide and bright with the arousal flowing through his body combined with the desperate need that had been plaguing him for the past few days.

“And how will you know if I really mean it...OHGOD!” he cried as I shoved the dildo deeper inside him, his body bucking at the contact it made with the bunch of nerves.

“I’ll know....your eyes have never lied to me before.” I said, pressing another kiss to his thighs before crawling through the gap between his legs so they curled around my waist instead of my neck. I shifted up his body a little and rested my hands either side of his neck to watch his face. He licked his lips needily and made mewing sounds as he tilted his head back against the pillow like he was trying to clear his mind of the sensations his body was craving.

“You know Jack....I've always felt like there was something you were keeping from me....it was actually the reason I was keeping space between us hoping it would break you. And I suppose in a way it has. But still I'm hoping you’ll tell me what that something is.” I smiled, resting my head on his chest and pressing a kiss to his nipple that made him moan.

“What.....what something? You’ll have to be more SPECIFIC!” he groaned as I slid my hand down between his legs and pressed the dildo in deeper.

“I wish I could be. But I know you Jack....you have lots of secrets....and not all of them are up for sharing because you don’t want everyone to be close. So why don’t you tell me something to do with me? That should narrow it down a little.” I smiled, licking a stripe down his abs.

“Again you need to specific. ..I could tell you that I've always found your eyes intoxicating....or the taste of your cum in my mouth is my favourite flavour.” He said raising an eyebrow with a smirk that told me he really wasn’t taking this seriously. I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed the dildo in further until there wasn’t any room left inside him.

“Despite the compliments what is there that you are hiding from me? Is there some emotional hold you have on me or three particular words you want to say but you can’t make yourself because I'm so young. Either way that dildo is staying in place for quite a while.” 

“Not much longer!” he gritted out causing me to roll my eyes as I tightened the cock ring and put pressure on the base of his balls to prolong the orgasm until I got my answer.

“I wouldn't be so sure about that somehow. Now what were you saying?” I asked, tilting my head at him as he groaned with frustration.

“I was saying there are some things I feel for you but which shouldn't be mentioned in a situation where they can be misinterpreted. This is one of those situations...besides what makes you think I wasn’t going to tell in a more romantic setting?” he asked, the handcuffs clicking against the headboard as he tried to pull them away to touch me.

“You don’t do romantic. I've been with you long enough to know that much. The only thing I can even remotely be considered as romantic is giving me your last Rolo or taking me to a hotel for the night to fuck.”

“Hey that was a four star hotel!” he protested.

“I know, I could tell by the bill that was sent to the hub. Look seriously, can’t you just tell me?”

“It’ll be too weird. Just trust me on that.” He sighed, looking up at the ceiling and shifting his lower half back and forth. 

“You ready to beg yet?” I asked in defeat. I knew there was no way in hell I would get it out of him at that moment if he wasn’t ready to break.

“Ianto don’t look so dejected. I swear I will tell you....one day.” He said a handcuff clicking as he tried to brush his hand against my cheek to reassure me. I crawled up his body a little more and bent my head within the limited amount of slack that the handcuffs allowed so his rough fingertips could graze my skin. I pressed a kiss to his lips and shifted my body so my cock grazed his chin causing him to catch a breath and let it go.

“Please....Yan.....Please....” he gasped, meeting my gaze and swallowing loudly as his hips bucked trying to accomplish some kind of friction between us. His eyes were practically breathtaking and I found myself under their spell as I backtracked down his body. The cock ring was the first to go, thrown to one side but another press to the base of his cock ensured that I had a bit of time before he couldn't hold back any more. 

The dildo hit the floor with a thud and his legs curled back around my waist as I slid myself inside him. His tongue grazed over his lips as our gaze remained locked, watching me as I began a hard pace that my body had been aching for since I made up this strike. My grip on his hips tightened and his lower body shifted to make more contact with my own causing gasps to take over the moans I’d been emitting. Finally I heard him murmur my name and the feel of his cum splattering over my torso though it seemed like decades before I followed his lead. I curled up over his body, the need for sleep taking over as I made myself undo the handcuffs.

His arms wrapped around my sleeping form, pulling a blanket over the two of us and pressing a kiss to my forehead. My eyes immediately drifted closed but I still heard the words he whispered against my ear.

“I love you Ianto Jones."


End file.
